The Lost Titan: Chapter One
by Dragonfli
Summary: One day, while searching through old records, Robin finds evidence that there was, in fact, a sixth Titan. After wracking their memories, the Titans remember nothing about her. Robin compels the others to search for her and help her...


Chapter One: A Surprising Discovery 

The day was anything but normal in Titans Tower on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a rather disturbing argument over which was cuter, bunnies or kitties. Raven, subsiding from her usual seclusion, watched the two boys argue with a small smirk on her pale face. Starfire watched as well, though she happily contributed any time she found an opening.

"DUDE! BUNNIES ARE WAY CUTER!" yelled Beast Boy, an anime tick mark appearing on his forehead. Cyborg's reaction was much the same, though he shouted "NO WAY! KITTIES ALL THE WAY!" The only person not in the room was the Boy Wonder, Robin. Indeed, today Robin was sorting through a box of old, dusty documents that didn't look like they had been touched in years.

The Boy Wonder seemed to have no trouble tuning out the decidedly odd argument between the other two boys. Robin's brows furrowed as he reached far down into the box, pulling out a crumpled and coffee stained manila folder. The folder's title letters were smeared, but Robin thought he could faintly make out the word, no, the name, Kaytlyn.

He frowned, flipping open the folder. A few crinkled pictures floated out, and a sloppily written file on the girl landed in the floor on front of Robin. This thoroughly confused Robin, but he read the file anyway:

Full Name: Kaytlyn Hope 

Alias: Kate or Whip

Powers: Vines, Daymares, Contortion of Shadows

Hair Color: Blonde

Height: Four Feet

Eye Color: Brown, with glasses

Location Before Titans: Unknown

Personality: Bubbly, Friendly, Cheerful

Closest To: Beast Boy & Starfire

History: Not much is known about Whip, except she came to the Titans seeking compassion and understanding. We have reason to believe someone was after her, but we never found out anymore.

Log By: Cyborg, August 26, 2003

Robin's eyes widened as he finished the report, now taking up the pictures. By this time, Beast Boy and Cyborg had settled their argument and were contently playing their Gamestation, Starfire eagerly watching them while Raven meditated quietly. There were five pictures, each with a different Titan. Firstly, there was a picture of this…Whip… girl with Starfire. The two were giggling and covered in purple glop, wearing chef's hats and aprons and leaning over a bowl of purple glop, which a beater was causing to fly all over the place.

The next picture was of the girl and Beast Boy. The two sat on the edge of the tower at sunset, their arms draped over each other's shoulders in a friendly manner, or was it more than that? Robin smirked slightly, but took up the next picture. The girl was now dancing around, holding a game controller in one hand, while a laughing Cyborg congratulated her. On the TV screen, a message was shown, it read: NEW HIGH SCORE: WHIP!

The next picture was with Raven and the girl. Raven didn't seem quite as annoyed as when people were usually with her. The two were reading, Raven sitting on the couch, smirking lightly while Whip read her book upside down, her legs draped over the back of the sofa, blonde hair falling to the floor.

The last picture was of Robin himself with Whip, apparently another Titan had taken the picture, because the two were sparring. Robin was lashing out at the girl with a high speed kick, and she was expertly dodging it. Robin frowned again. Why couldn't he remember this girl? He collected the pictures and files and brought them to the living room. Beast Boy paused the game and Raven glanced up from her meditation. "Titans, I think something happened to us, two years ago," he said.

Now that he had all the Titans' attention, he spread the pictures and the file on Whip on the table. The other Titans crowded around the table, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. Cyborg scratched his head. "Huh… I never remember writing this report. I can't say I remember the girl either," he said. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy glanced through the photos. "I am afraid to say I do not remember this "Whip" girl, but I am sure she and I could be good friends," said Starfire, picking up the photo of her and Whip preparing a Tamaranian dish.

Beast Boy's eyes were glazed as he tenderly took up the photo of him and Whip. He gazed deeply at it for a moment, much to the amusement of the other Titans. "I don't remember her either… but I'm sure I would if I could," he said, slipping the photo into his pocket. Raven's brow arched as she took up her picture with Whip. "Well, at least she had sense enough to know how to spend some of her time," she said, with a little smirk

That remark gained her two glares, one from Cyborg, and one from Beast Boy. Starfire tapped her head. "Oh, friends, I do not remember this girl! I wish I did though, for she seems like a lot of fun," said Starfire. Robin frowned slightly. "Why don't we remember her, and why isn't she still here?" asked Robin. The others shrugged. "She could be another Terra," Raven remarked. That earned her a small glare from Beast Boy, but he soon returned to staring at the picture of him and Whip.

"Hmm, we have her full name don't we, and what she looks like, right? I'll punch her name into the computer and see what I can pull up," Cyborg said, standing up and heading over to the large monitored computer, rapidly typing in the girl's credentials. "I have a feeling that whoever Whip is, there's going to be a lot more to her than meets the eye," said Raven casually, putting the photograph of her and Whip back into the manila folder.

A few silent moments passed, and then Cyborg's voice rang clear as a bell to the other Titans. "I got her! She lives in the old Mallard Crossing apartment complexes down by the mall," he said. Robin immediately stood up. "You know what we have to do, right?" he asked. The others nodded, and after they each grabbed their photo with Whip, Robin pocketing her file, they headed to the garage. Somehow, they all piled into the T Car and they were soon cruising in the direction of the mall. Their search for the Lost Titan had begun.

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you guys liked this! I'm not very good at writing Fan Fiction, but never the less, even if my reviews are bad, I'll keep posting chapters until this fan fiction is complete.


End file.
